scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Cure Dream Stars!
Pretty Cure Dream Stars! (映画プリキュアドリームスターズ！ Eiga Purikyua Dorīmu Sutāzu!) is a Magical girl animated film animated and produced by Toei Animation and distributed by Toei. It is the 22nd film in the Pretty Cure franchise, originally created by Toei Company under the Izumi Todo pseudonym. It was directed by Hiroshi Miyamoto and written by Tsubota Fumi. It debuted in Japanese theaters on March 18, 2017. The film marks as the first film in the Stars series, which replaced the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover film serials. The motif of the film is based on Japanese mythology, with "harmony" as the main theme of the film. Plot The movie opens up with Sakura and Shizuku running from Akainu and Kiinu through a forest of cherry blossom trees. Shizuku is tackled by the dogs, but manages to turn them into origami by biting them. Sakura and Shizuku race towards a portal, and when they reach it, Shizuku gives Sakura three cards and tells her to look for the symbols on them to find help. Karasu Tengu arrives and Shizuku pushes Sakura through the door. On the other side of the portal, Sakura falls from the sky to Ichigozaka town. Ichika wakes up from dreaming about Sakura and Shizuku and realizes she wasn't in her own dream. After school, Ichika meets up with her friends and they talk about Ichika's dream. Ichika invites the others to go blossom viewing together, but all of them have other things to do. Ichika and Pekorin wander around looking for cherry blossoms. They go to the top of a hill and see that the tree was chopped down. A beacon of positivity, Ichika sets up her picnic next to the stump. Then she spots the girl from her dream, Sakura. Sakura notices Ichika's cupcake, and since there is a pastry on one of the cards, tries to take it from Ichika. Ichika is confused and says that they have to share. While they are arguing, Akainu appears and attacks them. Sakura is initially scared but Ichika reassures Sakura that she will protect her. Ichika transforms into Cure Whip, which makes Sakura realize that the cards' purpose is to search for the Pretty Cure represented by the item on the card. Cure Whip fights Akainu but is overpowered. She hides instead in hopes of stalling for time for the others to arrive. As they hide, Sakura wishes she was able to aid Cure Whip. The miracle light glows and forms a beam of light towards a door. Sakura goes through the glowing door and ends up in our world. When she arrives in our world, she sees that the audience has Miracle Lights and then realizes that she can ask them to help her find the other Pretty Cures. She then goes back and leads them to Cure Whip. After the rest transform, they were able to trap them in Kirakiraru and use their powers to revert Akainu back into the origami form. Sakura and Cure Whip explain Karasu Tengu was invading her home of "Sakuragahara" (桜が原 Sakuragahara). When asked how Whip knows, she replies that she saw it in her dreams. They agree to help. Karasu Tengu was watching the fight and tells the audience that the previous fight was merely practice. After fixing the camera, Karasu Tengu explains how they wanted the cherry blossoms' and now the Pretty Cure's sparkle. They also ask a new mysterious figure about her opinion, but she doesn't reply. The girls are walking by the cherry tree grove and consider that what happens to Sakuragahara affects the cherry blossoms in their world. They discuss on how to find the Cures of the Keys and of the Jewels. Sakura goes to our world to help locate them. Ichika, Himari and Aoi go to the Magical World while Yukari and Akira go to Noble Academy. Ichika, Himari, and Aoi end up falling and get bounced into the shopping district. They are initially surprised by magical items, especially by Mofurun. When Yukari and Akira arrive at Noble Academy, they see Yui with a key ring. Akira intimidates her trying to get the keys and comes off as creepy so Aroma and Pafu get Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Towa. Ichika, Himari, and Aoi inspect Mofurun due to her jewel with the symbol of the cards on it. Mirai and Kotoha turn up. A little while later, Riko crashes into Ichika. They believe that Ichika, Himari, and Aoi are trying to kidnap Mofurun. Ichika accidentally steps on a magic carpet and gets flown around with Mofurun. They end up hanging from the clock tower. Mofurun then begins to fall and Ichika leaps off to catch her. Luckily Mirai was able to catch them. When they land in the heart of the shopping district, a Yokubaru starts attacking. The Mahou Girls transform and are having trouble. They are thrown away by the Yokubaru. Sakura helps take Ichika, Himari, and Aoi to Ichigozaka. The Princess Pretty Cure show up to confront Akira. Yui tries to get them to listen to Akira. Suddenly, Akira pushes Yui out of the way of a Zetsuborg attack. The Princess Pretty Cure transform and keep up with the Zetsuborg. The Zetsuborg is thrown into the air and Sakura teleports them to the landing area. The Mahou Girls and the Zetsuborg collide. But the combined Cure teams are able to beat the monsters. After they detransform, Samidare, the mysterious girl from earlier, comes forth and pins down the transformation devices. She is about to harm Ichika but Sakura puts herself between them. Samidare tries to hit Sakura, but she can't bring herself to so she retreats. The Cures, mascots, and Sakura go to the KiraKira Patisserie to eat dinner and dessert. Sakura is saddened by watching the Cures interact and remembers Shizuku. She steps outside and Ichika follows after her after seeing her leave. Sakura tells Ichika the story of how she met Shizuku, how Shizuku saved her, and their promise to see the cherry blossoms bloom. Ichika then says that tears and sadness causes happy moments to be sweeter. The Miracle Light glows and it shoots a beam of light to the tree stump. This forms a door. Sakura tries to open it but can't so Haruka gives Sakura her Dress-Up Key. Meanwhile, Karasu Tengu notices that Samidare is staring sadly at her origami crane. Karasu Tengu pulls out a magatama and uses that to put Samidare to sleep, hinting that Samidare might not be fighting of her own will. Sakura opens the door and the mascots stay behind while the Cures go to Sakuragahara. When they arrive, they are met by Akainu and Kiinu. Akainu and Kiinu then merge into Ooinu and Karasu Tengu makes an entrance. Everyone, including the tengu, is confused about Akainu and Kiinu being able to talk. Karasu Tengu greets Sakura and says she was chased after because they wanted to own her ability to open portals so they can travel to different worlds. Sakura refuses and rushes to a door Karasu Tengu made. She arrives in our world with Cure Whip, who ran after her. They ask the audience to help them by cheering them on. They return to fight and simultaneously, Karasu Tengu pulls out their microphone to report on the events like a sports commentator. The Cures try to pin down Ooinu, but this is proven difficult. The Cures, except Cure Flora because she was stuck in a tree, grab onto the floating stones around Ooinu's head. Ooinu spins the stones in hopes of shaking them off. This ends up sending the Cures and Ooinu flying through the air. Ooinu crashes while the Cures land safely. Samidare appears and proceeds to turn most of the Cures into origami. After the attack, only Whip and Sakura remained. The two try to escape, but Samidare jumps to the top of the torii path, leaving them with no choice but to fight back. Whip uses her hearing to trace Samidare's attack, and upon hearing her positioning her right foot to throw her crane, Whip leaps up and kick Samidare, shattering half of her mask. The injured Samidare opens her eye, which Sakura recognizes as Shizuku's, and she is shocked over the fact that Shizuku is now evil. Karasu Tengu arrives to mock them and attempts to control Samidare again, but Whip attacks Karasu Tengu before they could do anything. Their spell causes the weather to change to rain. As it pours, Whip is still determined to save Shizuku and tries to get Sakura to join her, but she still feels depressed over how she doesn't remember her anymore. However, Whip encourages her, but before anything is done, Karasu Tengu attacks Whip and sends her crashing into the mud. Karasu Tengu then proceeds to taunt her, but a determined Whip stands up and vows to help her family and friends. Her declaration causes the Miracle Saku Light to glow and return Sakuragahara to normal. Sakura takes this opportunity to pounce on top of Samidare and try to get her to remember her true form as Shizuku. When she gets through to her, the second half of the mask shatters and Shizuku returns. In addition to that, the other Pretty Cure have been turned back to normal, and Karasu Tengu turns into their powered-up form. As the Cures get ready to take Karasu Tengu on, Sakura and Shizuku meet up with them, and the latter tells the group that she has a plan, leading Whip to call a one-minute timeout. During that time, they discuss the plan and once they were done, Whip and Sakura tell the audience to support them using the Miracle Lights. After that, they begin their attack, with the Cures charging at Karasu Tengu, and Sakura and Shizuku running down the torii path. The Princess and Mahou Tsukai Cures attack first, followed by the KiraKira Cures, who use the Goldfish Daifuku Animal Sweet to produce a giant fist of Kirakiraru to strike Karasu Tengu. When that is not enough, the other Cures arrive to lend their support. As Sakura and Shizuku run down the torii path, Sakura recalls taking it with Shizuku back when she was scared, but now that she has encountered the Cures, she has become braver. After Sakura took a moment to catch her breath, she makes it to the door and uses the Miracle Saku Light to open it. Meanwhile, all of the Cures are now guiding a giant form of Whip made of Kirakiraru. Whip is afraid at first because the form's arms were too short, but when Karasu Tengu attacks, her massive hair blocks the hit instead. Just then, Sakura and Shizuku appear through a portal above them and they attack Karasu Tengu themselves. Karasu Tengu tries to fend the two off, but Shizuku is able to bite a weak spot, the nose, and it causes Karasu Tengu to revert to their normal form. This gives the Cures the opportunity to attack and they collide with Karasu Tengu in an explosion of fireworks, defeating the mountain spirit once and for all. After the battle, the Cures, along with Sakura and Shizuku, have their flower viewing, with them all interacting with each other. During the viewing, Whip thinks about trying to become stronger and braver by herself, and it didn't turn out well, but when she tried it with her friends, it started to work. Whip then tells Sakura that she helped make her dream of viewing the flowers with all of her friends come true and thanked her for it. The ending shows various pictures of the Cures eating and enjoying the flower viewing. Characters *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip Voice by *Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard Voice by *Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato Voice by *Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron Voice by *Akira Kenjou/Cure Chocolat Voice by *Pekorin Voice by Mika Kanai (Japanese) *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle Voice by *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical Voice by *Kotoha Hanami/Ha-Chan/Cure Felice Voice by *Mofurun Voice by *Haruka/Cure Flora Voice by Yū Shimamura (Japanese) *Minami/Cure Mermaid Voice by Masumi Asano (Japanese) *Kirara/Cure Twinkle Voice by Akari Uehara (Japanese) *Towa/Cure Scarlet Voice by Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) *Sakura Voice by Kana Asumi (Japanese) *Shizuku Voice by Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) *Karasu Tengu Voice by Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japanese) Category:Precure Category:Precure Dream Stars Category:Go! Princess Precure Category:KiraKira Precure A La Mode Category:Mahou Tsukai Precure Category:Toei Animation